


Alec's number 1 goal : Teasing Underhill

by anclrewminyard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclrewminyard/pseuds/anclrewminyard
Summary: Prompt : what if Underhill meet his future boyfriend at Malec's wedding and Alec decided to mock him of how shy he becomes in the man's presence, Magnus is quick to remember him how he was when they first met.





	Alec's number 1 goal : Teasing Underhill

After being finally announced as Mister and Mister Lightwood-Bane, Magnus and Alec’s wedding party finally began and people started drinking and talking together, celebrating the love of two amazing men. In the room, you could find Luke hugging Maryse who was still emotional because of the wedding, Maia was near the bar, making cocktails for her girlfriends, Raphael was playing with Madzie under Catarina’s smile for her friend’s new chance of human life, Helen and Aline were trying to steal some foods, Simon and Jace were nowhere to be found and the couple of the day were standing next to each other, whispering, laughing and kissing softly each other from time to time. Alec circled his arm around Magnus’ waist to keep his husband closer to him but his eyes found something else.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, seeing the frown on Alec’s face. 

Alec just nodded with a smile toward something behind Magnus’ shoulder who turned around and started to grin when he understood what his husband meant. 

“Do you think…?” The warlock started before Alec linked their fingers together and leaded him to see his best friend. 

“Stephen, my man, how are you?” Alec asked with a huge grin, before putting a hand on his shoulder, the other still holding Magnus’ hand. 

“I’m good, Alec. And you two? It’s your big day, finally!” 

Alec and Magnus shared a smile before Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek few seconds before turning back to Underhill.

“So, who’s your date?” Magnus asked, grinning. 

“My-My date? I don’t-I don’t have any date.” Underhill confessed, blushing.

“You sure? Because I know the perfect man for you!” Magnus exclaimed, smiling again while Alec was just looking at him with a soft smile and eyes.

“Magnus, that’s not-” Underhill started but Magnus raised two fingers to stop him. 

“Nonsense. Michael! Come here for a second!” Magnus called while Alec just let out a soft sigh at the sight of his husband playing the matchmaker. 

“Yes? Hello to you two.” The so-called Michael said to Magnus and Alec. “Hi.” He added to Underhill who just blushed again. 

“This is Michael, a fellow warlock, Michael, here is Alexander's friend and head of security, Stephen. We’re going to let you two talk for a while, alright?” Magnus said, before putting his arm around Alec’s waist.

“No! Magnus?! Alec!” Underhill shouted.

“You’ll be fine, Stephen.” Magnus said, pressing Underhill’s shoulder. 

“Alec?” Underhill asked, almost begging.

“You’ll thank us later.” Alec said with a wink before kissing Magnus’ temple and joining Max who was talking to Madzie and Raphael.

From afar, Alec was observing Underhill and Michael talking while Magnus was performing some magic in front of Max’s smiling eyes. 

“Look how shy and stressed Underhill is, this is way too funny.” Alec said, drinking a sip of champagne before chuckling. 

Magnus looked up to him, raising eyebrows, and stood up after ruffling Max’s hair who continue to play with Madzie.

“Are you sure that you, of all people should make fun of him?” Magnus teased him, before circling his arms around Alec’s waist who looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, Alexander, my love, you might not remember, but I do.” 

“Remember what?” 

“How shy and stressed you were when we first met. You were blushing and stuttering every words. It was cute though.” 

“I wasn’t shy and stressed!” 

“Yes, you were. But it’s fine, darling, look where it got us.” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Your-Your first words to me were a meat pun!” 

“Perhaps, but I didn’t look like a teenager in front of their crush.”

Magnus smirked at Alec who just rolled his eyes fondly, before cupping Magnus’ face. 

“I love you, and now shut up.” 

“Make me.”

Alec shook his head before leaning to his husband’s face and kissing him softly with all his love. Magnus kissed him back, tightening his grip around Alec’s waist whose hands were still on Magnus’ face, caressing his cheekbones. 

“Mr and Mr Lightwood Bane need to join the dancefloor for their first dance!” Aline announced, forcing the married couple to separate themselves from the other. 

As the first music notes started to be hear, Alec quickly looked at his blonde friend who was in a conversation with Michael who was looking at him with soft eyes. Yes, those two would be just fine, he thought before looking into his soulmate’s eyes.

“One look at you, my whole life falls in line. I prayed for you before I called you mine.”


End file.
